i'll prove you wrong
by sanickerz
Summary: germany and italy come over to spain and romano's house for a visit. but spain says something that really hurts romano. something that can change their whole relationship for the worse! read to see what happens! and as always there is a 'little surprise' at the end of the story ;) REVIEW PLEASE!


**Ill prove you wrong**

"Roma~...roma~... wake up Romano~..." today was the day Germany and Italy were coming over, yet here Romano was, fast asleep on the couch. Spain looked down at him and smiled. He couldn't help it. His Romano was just too cute. When Romano failed to get up, Spain poked at his cheek.

"Come on Romano. Your brother and Germany are coming over"

Romano turned over on his other side away from Spain.

"Nngh...fuck off tomato bastard. I'm sleeping" he grumbled. Spain looked down at him. His wide smile slowly changed into a small frown. He scrunched up his eyebrows together before leaning down to Romano and hugging his form.

"Come on Romano. Please? For me?" he nuzzled the back of his head until Romano finally shot up and glared at him.

"Fine! If it will get you to shut the hell up bastardo!" he crossed his arms and glared away from Spain. Spain just looked at him lovingly. Romano was really just too cute.

"Great! Now hurry and go shower. They should be here in 15 minutes." he smiled as he waved Romano off. Romano mumbled under his breath and huffing away. Something about a 'potato bastard' and his 'stupid little brother'. Spain didn't catch half of it but he just shrugged it off and tidied the house a little bit before his guest arrived.

*****TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP*****

By the time Romano was out of the shower and dressed, Germany and his brother were downstairs. He walked downstairs and into the living room.

"Fratello!" Italy screamed and quickly got up from the seat of the couch and practically pounced on Romano and brung both of them down to the floor.

"Ouch! Stupido fratellino! Watch it!" he rubbed his head. Italy quickly said sorry before helping his brother up and sitting back on the couch. As they got comfortable and a few moments of laughter and debates went by, Italy looked at Romano and smiled.

"Hey fratello, it seems you have gotten better at cleaning" he looked around the house in awe. Everything was so clean and dusted off, the house practically sparkled.

"Oh no." Spain said. "Romano rarely helps me around the house. All he does is call me names and eats my tomatoes. But I still love him" Spain joked, giving a sad look. Italy looked at Spain.

"I-I do help...bastard..." Romano mumbled. Italy looked at him again.

"I don't know fratello. If Spain says, then it must be true?"

"You idiot! Don't believe everything that asshole says!" he shot up. Glaring at his brother.

"See? What did I tell you? He screams and calls me names. Hey what about this? How about you come live with me ita-chan?" Spain smiled. By this time Romano got quiet. His head was low and he just stood there. Conflicting emotions running through his mind.

_"Spain wants to replace me? b-but why? I...I thought he said he loved me? That stupid tomato bastard!__"_ Little did Romano know, Spain was only joking? He didn't think Romano would take it so seriously. Then again it was Romano after all. Spain and Italy continued laughing and joking around, where Germany sensed the change in atmosphere kept quiet. When Spain noticed the lack of Romano's voice he looked at him.

"Romano? What's wrong?" Romano looked up at him, angry tears in his eyes, trying his best not to let them fall. Regardless they fell upon his burning cheeks.

"Spain you stupid bastard!" Spain's eyes widened in shock. The room went into a deadly silence except for Romano's sniffling.

"R-Romano? Wh-whats wrong?!" Spain rushed up from his seat and hugged Romano. Squeezing him until Romano pushed him away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! y-you lied to me...I thought you said you loved me..." Romano couldn't help it anymore. He spilled out his feelings, his angry tears and his cracking voice. In front of Germany, in front of his little brother, in front of Spain..._his_ Spain. Spain looked at him in confusion.

"I do love you Romano!"

"Then why do you want to replace me?! You just said it! I knew you would rather have my stupid little brother than me! You're just like everyone else!" Romano stormed off upstairs.

"Romano! Wait!" Spain ran after him. Calling his name, leaving Germany and Italy downstairs. Germany stared, still shocked at the scene that just took place before snapping out of it and looking at Italy. A small frown came upon his face as he patted Italy's back and stood.

"Come on Italy. I think we should go." Germany said. Italy followed behind him with a sad look on his face. Closing the door as they left.

*********MEANWHILE UP STAIRS*****

"Romano, mi Amor, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Spain panted. He had been running after Romano, following him from room to room at a fast pace. He was so confused. Why was Romano so mad?!

"What does it look like, stupid bastard?! I'm leaving!" Romano continued to shove past Spain, going to a closet to get out a suitcase. He threw the suitcase on the bed and went to various dressers and threw random clothes in it. Spain froze.

"L-leaving? Why?!"

Romano threw a piece of clothing he held in his hand on the ground and glared at Spain. His eyes were red from crying and rubbing at them and he breathed heavily.

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T LOVE ME! WHY SPAIN?! WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME? MAKE ME THINK YOU LOVED ME?!" Romano's voice got lower as he looked down. More tears spilling from his eyes. "You're just like everyone else...you only like my stupid little brother. You don't love me..." Spain stood there shocked. He was speechless. Was this really what Romano thought? That Spain didn't love him? Spain got his thoughts together and walked over to Romano who was still crying, rubbing at his eyes. Spain gently cupped Romano's face in his warm hands and placed his lips softly upon Romano's. It was sweet. It was soft. It felt good. After a couple of seconds, Spain pulled away and looked at Romano's flushed face.

"te amo Romano. Te amo mucho..." Spain stared into his eyes. Hoping Romano would believe him.

"S-Spain..." Romano looked into his eyes before wrapping his arms around Spain's neck, the last of his tears shedding onto Spain's shoulder. Spain hugged him tightly whispering in his ear.

"I love you Romano. So please, don't leave me..." Romano let the last of his tears shed onto Spain's shoulder, sniffling. Romano nodded his head since he did not trust his voice at that moment. Spain let a smile cross his face before he picked up Romano bridal style and softly laid him on the bed. Romano looked up at him with wide eyes.

"S-Spain? w-what are you doing?" Romano asked. Spain looked down at him, a mischievous smirk gracing his features, his eyes lowered seductively.

"Well roma, you doubted my love for you. So I'm just going to prove you wrong..."

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**AN: ALRIGHTY THEN! THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING IN ABOUT 2 WEEKS AND I NEEDED TO PUT SOMETHING UP. So! For those of you, who made it to the end, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Was it good? Was it bad? Improvements? Tell me! OH! And for those who are fans of my work know that I leave little 'surprises" at the ends of my stories. For being so good and reading till the end, you've earned it. Enjoy! I hope to see you in the next chapter! ;)**

**~SANICKERZ (^. ^)/**

**TRANSLATIONS: **

**Fratello: big brother**

**Stupido fratellino: stupid little brother**

**MI Amor: my love**

**Que estas haciendo?: what are you doing?**

**Te amo: I love you**

**LINK: 1): clubs/hetalia-yaoi/images/32997418/title/spain-x-romano-photo**

**IMPORTANT: type 'fanpop/' infront of the link!**


End file.
